


THE EYES OF THE WOMAN HE LOVED

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Those eyes, they take him back to another place, a time when he was younger and more hopeful.





	1. Chapter 1

Barriston is patrolling the streets of Meereen with Grey Worm and a group of Unsullied. They turn down a narrow side street when they see a small group of men harassing a woman. She is pressed against a wall. 

"What are they saying to her?" Barriston asks. Grey Worm shakes his head.

"What are they saying to her?" Barriston insists.

"That she is a whore, a useless whore." When Barriston sees one of the men paw at the woman's breast he steps forward.

"Hey, leave her be." The men turn, when they see Barriston and the Unsullied they quickly scatter. The woman leans against the wall for moment calming her breathing, then she begins to straighten her clothing and head scarf.

"Are you alright, madam?" When she turns to look at him he is shocked. Those eyes, they take him back to another place, a time when he was younger and more hopeful. 

"Ashara" There is a flash of something in her eyes, fear perhaps. She responds in High Valyrian, Grey Worm translates. 

"She says you are mistaken." He wasn't, her hair may be liberally streaked with grey and her face may have lost the fullness of youth, but the eyes, her violet eyes, he'd know them anywhere, because they were the eyes of the woman he once loved. She turned and raced away from him.

"Ashara, Ashara wait" he called following her down a series of alleys. She was fleet of foot, but he always kept her blue head scarf within sight. Until the last alley opened unto a square bustling with people, and there were many women with blue head scarves. The Unsullied approached him from behind, he just now realized that they had been following him. 

"Grey Worm, help me find her. She has a blue head scarf, greying hair and purple eyes."

"Is she a threat?"

"No, nothing like that. Don't harm her. I just need... I need to see her again. Please my friend." Grey Worm had never heard that tone of voice from Ser Barriston before, almost desperate. He relayed the information to his men, then they spread out to search.


	2. Chapter 2

Barriston returned to the Great Pyramid defeated and dejected. He had searched for hours and had been unable to find her. Had it really been Ashara, or was his mind playing tricks on him. But, if she was just an illusion created by his mind why here, why now and why would he see her as an older woman and not the youthful beauty she had once been. He did not have the answers he sought, and for once he felt all of his years weigh down upon him. He entered through the side entrance, Grey Worm approached him. 

"We have been looking for you, we found her" Barriston felt the weight lift from his shoulders.

"How? Where is she?"

"One of men, Black Rat, he went where ... where women ply their trade and asked after a woman with purple eyes. They told him where she could be found and he brought her here. She is in one of the cells."

"The cells! I told you she wasn't to be harmed." Grey Worm was nonplussed, Ser Barriston had never truly yelled at him before.

"No harm came to her, but I could not have put her in a guest chamber without alerting Queen Daenerys' servants."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Grey Worm." Grey Worm nodded, acknowledging the apology. He then lead Ser Barristion into the bowels of the Great Pyramid, taking him to a guarded cell. They entered the small torch lit room. The woman was curled up against the far wall. She does not look at them, but said something in High Valyrian.

"She says she has done nothing wrong."

"Grey Worm, can you leave us alone for a while?" Grey Worm looks at Ser Barriston for a moment, then he leaves, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry for all this" he says gesturing to the cell walls "I would have rather spoken to you in more congenial surroundings." She doesn't respond and shows no indication that she comprehends what he is saying.

"I know you understand me, you speak the common tongue, or at least you used to." Still she does not respond, but Barriston pushes forward.

"Your name is, or was, Ashara Dayne. Your family home is in Westeros, it's called Starfall. You had a brother named Arthur Dayne. I know this because he was my brother too, my brother on the Kingsguard." This finally caught her attention. She seemed to truly look at him for the first time. She studied his face for several minutes, they felt like hours to Barriston. What she was searching for he couldn't say, perhaps traces of his younger self.

"Ser Barriston Selmy" she said.

"Yes" And for the first time in a long time he felt like he wanted to cry.


End file.
